ArkFire
by Leodragon678
Summary: A 'What if' for the events on-board the Space Colony Ark. Short one-shot requested by SpaceColonyARK08.


**Hey guys! This story is a request from ****SpaceColonyARK08****who wanted a short one-shot, after postponing it for a while I figured I'd finally deliver! Enjoy!**

**ArkFire**

"_It's been ten years since that day and I still see his face everywhere. I still hear his voice, echo through the halls of this place…"_

Maria looked up from her diary, trying to find the right words to say. When she couldn't describe how she felt properly, she started on a walk to clear her head. She moved to the observatory and looked out at the bright blue planet they orbited around. This familiar circumstance triggered a memory in her mind.

"_What's down there Maria?" The young black hedgehog asked._

"_Down there, there's cities full of people, and one day, you're going to visit and help them."_

"_Really?" Shadow asked, a surge of enthusiasm in his voice._

_She giggled at his reaction, "That's why you were made after all, to help others!"_

She smiled at the memory of Shadow, he was so curious when he was young, always wanting to understand and know more. She wondered what he'd be like now. She continued her walk, coming across a laboratory and peeking inside, she found her grandfather, Gerald Robotnik.

"Hello!" She began as she entered, Gerald turned to face her. A smile across his face.

"How's my favorite girl doing?" He asked, "I haven't seen you at all today!"

"That's because you've been busy with your work, how's that going by the way?"

"Good, I've been helping Dr. Michael with his weather research, he keeps going on and on about those clouds."

"He's helping people down on Earth!"

"Someday Maria, once we get a permanent solution figured out for you, we're both going down there. I'll show you everything the world has to offer!"

"That would be nice. Well, I'll let you get back to your work. Just checking in."

"I'll see you later."

Gerald waved at her as she left to continue her walk, ever since G.U.N. fully annexed the Space Colony Ark, it had become a haven of scientific research, allowing the greatest minds on Earth a unique viewpoint on their issues and theories. She personally knew many of the scientists on board currently, but many times they were absorbed by their own projects.

She continued onward, eventually coming to the place that Shadow had been- she stopped herself, no need to get worked up over it. Still, the memories continued to flow, if she wanted them or not.

"_Maria Robotnik stand down! We have direct orders to terminate Project: Shadow."_

_She continued to fill the space between him and the G.U.N. forces, they had been sent up to end Shadow's life, and she wasn't about to let them hurt him._

"_If you want him, you'll have to go through me!" She yelled, her voice making her seem much older than she was._

"_Maria," Shadow began. "Don't get yourself killed because of me!"_

"_I won't let them hurt you! You're my friend!"_

_They sat in a stalemate for a while, neither able to make another move._

"_Maria, there has to be another way to resolve this!" Shadow exclaimed._

_Maria looked back at him, "I'll stand here as long as I ha-"_

_Her sentence was cut off by a gunshot, followed by three more. Shadow's face took on a look of shock before he fell over, having been shot once in the head, and three times in the chest. While Maria was distracted, one of the gunmen had moved and gotten a better angle on Shadow, landing the first lethal shot, the other three, due to Maria's shock, were also able to connect._

_Maria dropped to her knees, and desperately tried to get Shadow to wake. "Shadow, Shadow!" She exclaimed, violently shaking him, nothing she tried would get him to respond. She burst into tears after finally having to confront the fact that her best friend was dead._

"_Strike Team B is this A, target is eliminated. Project: Shadow is no more." One of the G.U.N. agents spoke into his radio._

"_Affirmative A, secondary is in custody. He wants to see Maria."_

"_Roger, we'll grab her as well."_

_After Maria's crying died down a bit, the G.U.N. Agents escorted her to a predetermined point, Gerald was ecstatic to see her._

"_Maria! Thank goodness you're alright, I heard gunshots and thought they might have-"_

"_They killed Shadow!" Maria cried._

"_I know, I didn't get much of a choice. They're taking me to trial for reckless experimentation with Mobian biology. Everything will be alright I promise, we'll figure this out."_

The memory finally passed, everything had worked out in the end, Gerald could return to his work, on the condition that Project: Shadow be terminated entirely, and all its data destroyed. The Ark experienced a resurgence, becoming the center of scientific advancement.

Nearby to her was the biology laboratory, where she had first met Shadow. Entering in, it seems to have been used somewhat recently but the main layout was still the same. It made the time her and Shadow had first met replay itself.

"_What is it Grandpa?"_

"_It's awake, come look!"_

_She excitedly ran over and looked at the small back hedgehog sitting at Gerald's feet. He seemed confused about his new surroundings but stopped peering around as Gerald picked him up._

"_His name's Shadow," He stated, presenting the soot colored hedgehog to her. "He's going to help cure you and be a friend in the meantime."_

_Maria looked over at the small form in her grandfather's hands, he still seemed in wonder about all that was happening around him, especially concerning Maria, whom he had never seen before._

From then on, Shadow and Maria spent most of their time at each other's sides, they became inseparable, especially because neither one of them were permitted to leave the Ark for any reason. As such, they only had one another to rely on, along with Gerald's stories from Earth. While it did get lonely at times, they would always have one another, at least, that's what she had assumed at the time.

She always wondered what exactly was happening down on Earth, the only stories she got were the ones from the scientists who came up to stay. Even then, lots of them were too absorbed by their own work to even notice her. She didn't mind, they were busy helping others as much as they could, just sometimes she wished to be noticed.

She returned to her private quarters, now feeling enough inspiration to write, she continued her entry.

_Shadow was an amazing friend to me and to everyone he met while on the Ark, I don't believe I would be who I am today without him. He was the greatest gift I could have ever been given and I miss him dearly. He had a kind soul and always wanted to visit the Earth with me, he wouldn't get a chance to. People always fear things they don't understand, and that's the reason Shadow was killed. If we could create artificial life, and by extension modify Mobian genes, would humans be next? If so, where does it stop? The fear was this could create a crisis on a scale nobody could deal with, a potential weakness in humanity's greatest strength, it's diversity._

_The public backlash after Project: Shadow's discovery was huge, grandfather had difficulty regaining his reputation afterward, and I know how much it means to him. I wish there was something I could have done that made them realize who Shadow really was beneath his exterior. He cared for everyone he met, including those who ended up finally taking his life. If I hadn't been so careless, maybe he would still be here. Nobody can say for sure. All I know is that, where ever he is right now, he's making somebody happy._

_And that's enough for me..._


End file.
